Subject Dominic
by Radios Lavassaur
Summary: The flock is captured and brought to a new branch of the School where Fang meets and old "friend". Will the flock get out and will they all survive?
1. Chapter 1 the capture

Chapter 1: the capture.

I sat on the dock, just staring at the ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see. And we have bird vision so that's saying something. It was absolutely breathtaking. I turned my face up to the sun and felt my cheeks start to warm up. It was a lovely time to relax and soak up some rays. Until Gazzy dive bombs into the water from fifty feet in the air.

Yes I said fifty feet. If you haven't already heard our story then I guess I must explain. We, as in The Gasman, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and I, have wings that actually enable us to fly. You see we're 98% human and 2% avian, or bird. We all have our special little powers but I guess you'll learn those along the way.

Anyway, when Gazzy hit the water I got soaked. And I wasn't even in a baiting suit. I grumbled under my breath and stood up. I turned to walk away when I almost ran into another dripping wet figure, Fang. His hair fell in front of his eyes and his shirt stuck to him and showed every contour of his muscular figure. I had to mentally slap myself to look away. Fang looked up at me with his dark eyes and gave me a half smile.

"I was going to push you in but I guess this is just as good," he said. He shook his head, getting out a lot of the water but also getting me. This is going to be a lovely day isn't it. Note the sarcasm.

Then Nudge, Iggy, and Angel ran up, frantic as ever.

"What is it guys?" I asked. Then I heard it. The beating of multiple wings. I looked up and there they were, about sixty erasers. "U and A guys! Come on. We have a better chance in the air." I jumped into the air and spread my wings as the rest of my flock did the same.

The erasers were closing in fast but we were ready. I flew ahead and met the first furry monstrosity in the group. I threw a punch into its throat and it immodestly went down with a wheeze. Another one came at me and I elbowed it in the eye. It bent slightly to hold its face and I gave it a scissor kick to the chest. Then I heard three things.

I heard a shriek from Nudge, a roar from an eraser, and a pain filled yell from Fang. I turned expecting the worst but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Ari was there flying along with Fang. Nudge was behind Fang slightly curled. But the worst part was that Ari's claws were embedded in Fang's stomach. The blood was already spreading onto Ari's hand.

"FANG!" I yelled as his wings started to flap even faster to keep his body in the air.

Then I heard yell coming from all sides. And saw the moment that went with each. Angel was stuffed into a burlap bag. Iggy was knocked out and thrown over an erasers shoulder. Gazzy was held against an erasers chest and constricted of air until he passed out. Nudge was taken from Fang , tied and duck taped. And Fang, my Fang, had the claws ripped from him and left to plummet to the ground. I flew after him but was caught by the hair and pulled back. A cloth was put over my mouth and nose and a sickly sweet smell filled my senses. I struggled to get free and catch fang before he hit earth but I lost consciousness after a few seconds and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 the horror begins

Hello. Radios again. For the people who have continued reading thank you. And for the people who started here please go back and read the previous chapter(s) R&amp;R please.

(Warning suggestive rape)

Chapter 2: the horror begins

When I woke up I was strapped to a wheelchair and being pushed down a hallway. As I looked around I saw that the rest of my flock were the same. Everyone looked fine except for Fang. He was a sickly pale and it seemed to be hard to just keep his eyes open.

"You finally awake Maxie?" said a voice in my ear.

I turned to see Ari's smug face staring back at me. I gripped the arms of my chair and growled at him. I turned back to look forward and checked with my flock.

"How's everyone?" I asked.

"My head hurts but I'm fine," said Iggy.

"I'm ok," said Angel.

"Me too," said Nudge.

"My chest hurts," came Gazzy.

"How about you fang?" I asked looking at him.

He looked up at me and nodded. I could tell he was hurt badly but from what I could see there was a bit of padding under his shirt. Maybe a bandage.

Then we stopped at a door. It had a plaque on it reading Subject d9fns32

"You remember this guy Fang? He was your best friend when you guys were little wasn't he?" said Ari.

Fang noticeably stiffened and started struggling against his restraints. His face showed fear and I've only seen that expression one other time and noting good happened after that. The eraser that was pushing Fang rolled him towards the door and the closer they got the harder Fang struggled. The Eraser held Fang's stomach making him wince and stop his efforts as the restraints were removed. He opened the door and threw Fang in. Fang hit the floor and scrambled to sit up. He looked at the other side of the room outside of my vision and his eyes widened. The eraser closed and locked the door and started pushing us again. As we turned the corner I heard something that chilled me to the bone and obviously scared my flock. Fang let out a blood curtailing scream and beating on the door could be heard.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DONT DO THIS! LET ME OUT! HE'LL KILL ME!"

I'd never heard Fang beg before. Or scream. What was going on in there!? We came to a large concrete room with a window on the door and a locked hatch in a wall. We were all rolled in and released from our restraints. But before we could do anything they chained us to the walls, left, and locked the door. There was light but just a very dim beam showing through the window. Then Fang's scream came again. It was as if we were closer the before. Angel clung to me and covered her ears. I looked around at my flock and they were all covering their ears as well. Fang's scream sounded again and again for what seemed like hours. Then it stopped suddenly and there was silence except for Angel's occasional hiccups. It was even more scary then the screaming. Then the door opened and two erasers came in dragging a limp body between them. It was Fang. They chained him up, laid him on the floor, and left.

"Fang. Are you ok?" I asked and crawled closer to him. I was shocked at what I saw.

He had no shirt and his pant legs were ripped to shreds. His face, chest, legs, and arms were a bloody mess. But the worst of it was his back, words were carved into it. Ugly, betrayal, friend, slave, and many other words were written, but in the center of it all was the words you are my toy now.

Nudge gasped, Gazzy turned a nasty shade of green, and Angel hid behind me as her small body shook. I grabbed Iggy's hand and led it to Fang's body. Iggy resisted.

"Iggy I need you to try to do something here. Please. He could die." I said. I could hear the fear in my voice.

Iggy nodded and touched Fang's shoulder. Fang's breath quickened and he shrunk away from the hand. Iggy's hand ran over all the cuts bruises and bumps on Fang's body and he pulled his hand back.

"Nothing too deep to kill him but he's lost a lot of blood," said Iggy. His hand was covered with blood and he wiped it on his pants. "All we need to worry about is infection."

I pushed the hair out of Fang's eyes and went to see what I could do with the cuts on his legs when I saw something white seep down his leg onto the floor. I raised an eyebrow at it and dipped my pinkie in it.

"Fang. What is this?" I asked and showed him.

He looked at it, hid his face, and started crying.

"Fang. What happened in there," I asked getting really scared.

Fang whispered, "I'm sorry Max. I wasn't strong enough to fight back. I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3 flashbacks

Chapter 3: flashbacks

Hello. Radios again. Sorry i haven't updated for a bit. Ill try to post a new chapter every few weeks. Anyway. Here is chapter 3. R&amp;R. Thanks.

Warning. Same as last chapter. Only for mature audiances

Fang pov:

"I'm sorry Max. I wasn't strong enough to fight back. I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What do you mean, Fang?" I could tell by her eyes that she already had an idea. I just don't think she really wanted to accept it.

Iggy tapped Max's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. "White and sticky," she replied. Iggy whispered in her ear again and her eyes widened. Her hand went to her mouth and I could see the pity in her eyes. I turned my head away. I didnt want to see her pity me. I'm supposed to be the second in command. The emotionaly stable. The one with no expression. What i really wanted was to get out of here and stop the pain in my hips. Why did he have to be so rough anyway. It wasnt my fault he got left behind...was it?

I rolled onto my back to take pressure off my hips, hoping that the pain would ebb away soon, only to be met with a searing pain on my back. Oh yeah. The cuts. At least it took my mind off everything else for a bit. I opened my eyes was met with a pair of blue eyes and blonde curls.

"Fang?" Angle said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah Ange?" I replied, recovering from the slight scare she gave me.

"Did it really hurt that bad?" Great mind reading powers strike again.

"Yeah Fang. And what happened in there?" Nudge asked with tears in her eyes.

"Only two sentences. Wow, Nudge, new record," I said, doudging the question.

I really didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened and them being so young wasn't helping me open up. I gave Max a look that said I would talk to her when everyone wasn't all over me. She nodded and told everyone to back off and that i needed my air. I just layed there hoping beyond hope that i would end up forgetting everything.

After about an hour or so everyone was asleep. Not including Max and I. And of course this was the time to talk. It wasnt exactly easy to start the conversation. I mean. How do you tell your best friend you were just taken advantage of in the worst way possible.

"So," Max started. "What happened in there?"

"What did you hear?" I asked. I didn't want to say anything i didn't need to.

"I heard you scream a lot. What was that about?"

Great. I was hoping that she wouldn't have heard those...moments of weakness. How could i get out of this? Then came a tiny voice in my head.

"Tell her the truth Fang." Great Angle's awake. But she's right. The best way to be done with this is to just let it all out there. And this is Max, she wouldn't shun me for this...right?

"Max im just going to say this and get it over with. And im not saying it again ok." She nodded and leaned against the wall. And i stared.

-flashback-

I had banged on the door for a good minute before he grabbed my shirt. I turned to see the one that showed me that within every hell there was a devil. And the devil for the school was Dominic. Or as he's know here subject d9fns32. He pulled me close to his face and smiled. Those gray eyes were burned into my memory. The animalistic way he looked at me. The peeks he used to sneek at me when i was on an operating table. He just wanted to rip me to shrewds and i knew it.

"Want to play Fangy?" He asked and dragged me towards a bed. This was obviously his living quarters so I didn't question it. Especially since he did seem to be the favorite and was treated well while the flock and I were at the school. dominic threw me on the bed and held me down by my stomach. I wimpered. I don't wimper. What's going on with me. I didn't have time to think about it because i heard two clicks and the cold chill of metal around my wrists. I looked up and my hands were handcuffed to the headboard. I pulled at them but they did nothing but rattle.

Dominic walked over to a small table on the other side of the room, unrolled a leather package and picked up something that shined in the bright light of the overhead panel. I didn't even have to completely see it to know what it was. A scalpel. I struggled against the handcuffs again but got nowhere. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh come on Fangy. Dont run away again," he said as he walked closer.

Fear crept up my spine as he stopped beside the bed. He pointed the tip down at me and began to bring it towards my body painstakingly slow. I tried to move away from it as much as i could but didn't get far before the blade made contact with my shirt. He slowly cut through the cloth and cut from collar to hem. He opened my shirt and started cutting the bandages, sometimes nicking the wounds from Ari's claws. He removed the pieces and ran his hand down my chest. His hand was surprisingly warm for someone with his cold ways.

A smile spread across his face and i felt a stong sting near my rids. I looked down to see the scalpel being dragged against my skin. Breaking it and causing blood to trickle out of the wound. It wasn't as deep as I thought he would cause but i knew this was only the beginning. He dragged it all the way down to the holes from Ari's claws and played a psychotic game of connect the dots with them. I couldn't help it. The pain was too much and the fear was getting to me. I screamed.

-end flashback-

Max gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes wide and filled with concern. I shifted my weight a bit and continued.

-flashback-

Dominic covered my mouth with his hand and then slowly ran it down the side of my face. What was this guy's problem. I looked him in his eyes asking with mine a silent 'why'. Then i drew in a sharp breath when he dug the scalpel into my skin and started cutting. Over and over again. The pain was so much. I couldn't move. All i could do was stare him in the eyes as he made my body mince meat. I could feel the blood leaking out of me and sliding down my sides onto his bed. Then he suddenly stopped. He layed the scalpel on the bedside table and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a silver key with a black feather on the end. He unlocked my handcuffs and i tried to get up and run for it but I couldn't even move.

"Come on. The real fun begins soon," he said as he picked me up and ,slung my over his shoulder. I winced as my open wounds rubbed against the fabric of his shirt. He walked over to a wall on the far side of the room and i heard a bit of beeping and the sound of chains. He pulled me off his shoulder and slammed me against the wall face first. "Hold still for me ok Fangy." Once again i felt the cold metal of handcuffs. He let me go and i hung limply from the chains.

He ran his hands down my exposed back and and let them rest at my waist. "Why don't we take these pesky things off, huh?" He said as he reached his arms around me and unbuttoned my pants. I struggled for my life, finally getting a bit of my strength back. With one quick motion my pants were off and flug somewhere out of my line of sight. I struggled even more as I saw his hand wrap around a small knife on the metal table beside me.

"Dominic. Don't do this. You don't want to do this." I had never begged before but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Oh but Fang, I do." He said and hip slid the dull edge of the knife up and down my righ leg. The he flipped it around and slowly pushed the knife into my leg. My eyes widened at the unbelievable pain and i had to clamp my mouth shut to keep from screaming. "No no that just won't do Fangy. I want your friends to hear your screams." He said as he twisted the knife. My pain tolerance level is high, true. But not this high. I screamed. Louder then i ever jad when i was young and at the school. Even louder then the time Jeb threw me off the roof of the E shaped house to teach me how to fly. A tear ran how my face as Dominic ripped the knife out of my leg. "Oh how I love the noises you make." He licked the shell of my ear an i shivered. God just let me bleed out and have this be over.

He cut my legs multiple times. I lost track after sixty four. "You know Fang. With these wonds you'll never be able to run away from me. Not with how deep these are. And even if you try you'll just hurt yourself more." My face was already tear streaked and my body was shaking from the strength it took to keep myself up.

"That's enough of Mr. Cuttings. Onto Mrs. Whiplash." He said from the other side pf the room. I really hoped "Mrs. Whiplash" was not what i thought she was. But my hopes were quickly crushed as i felt about ten tiny baldes cut into my back at once with the loud "crack" of a whip. I gritted my teeth and tried to pull my body away from it, but to no avail. It hit me again. And again and again and again. By the time he had finish I was a crying, sweating, bleeding, screaming mess. And that's when he grabbed the back of my neck and turned me chains twisted and i had to stand on my toes to keep my shoulders from leaving their sockets. He brought his face close to mine and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't cry Fang." I cringed as he kissed away my tears. "Trust me. You'll need to save these tears."

I had no idea what he meant until he slowly brought his mouth to mine. I closed my eyes and clamped my mouth shut and pulled my head away. But he had a steel grip on my neck so there wasn't much that I could do. He plunged his finger into one of the holes from the claws and I gasped from the pain. As i did he shoved his tounge into my mouth. I bit down on his tounge and he pulled away, hand over his mouth. Then he slapped me. The stinging spread quickly over my left cheek and i was stunned. I didn't move until he pulled my head back to face him.

"Don't you dare ever do that again or I swear i will rip your wings off." His voice was so calm. It scared me more then his yelling would have. "It seems I'll have to break you won't I?" He tilted my head and bit down on my neck. I yelled out.

"Stop. Please!" I yelled as he went further down my neck. And as he hit one spot where my neck met my shoulder, i cried out. A strange mixture of pain and pleasure rippled through me and I tried my best not to allow any more tears to escape.

"You like that don't you Fangy?" He said into my neck. I shook my head and shivered as he ran his hands all over my body. They stopped at the waistband of my boxers and my eyes flew open.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled. He never answered me. Just slid his thumbs between the waistband and my hips. In seconds my underwear was hanging from my left ankle and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"This is when the fun really begins." He said as he wrapped his hand around my manhood. I squirmed, trying to get away from him but the only thing that caused was for Dominic to groan. "Baby, you really turn me on." He kissed my right shoulder and started to pump his hand. I gasped at the huge pleasure I was getting from it. But i knew it was wrong. I didn't want this. First off I love Max. What would she think if she found out my first time was with this psychopath. Second. What would the rest of the flock think of me. My rank as second in command would be gone. The respect i had would vanish. The kids wouldn't look up to me anymore. And third. This is rape. From a guy who tried to kill me when we were little. This is not happening. This can not happen.

A huge tear got past my defenses and i felt myself hiccup. He brought his face down to my neck and i knew this was my last chance. I turned my mouth to his ear and screamed as loud as I could.

A/N: sorry cliffhanger. I don't like these either but i kind of don't know what else to write right now.


	4. Chapter 4 the deed

Capter 4: the deed

Radios again. Thank you if you are still reading. I really appreciate it. R&amp;R.

Warning: sexual content. For mature audiences

*flashback continued*

I thougt that the scream would buy me sometime to get away but my hopes were crushed when he pulled away covering his ear with one hand and holding a remote in the other. He pressed a button at the bottom and an electric charge ran through my body. I spasmed and clenched my teeth. After a few seconds the shock was gone and all the strength left me as I slumped against Dominic breathing heavily and shaking as an aftershock ran though me.

"Just for that I won't be gentle. Or is that what you wanted me to do all along?" He pressed another button and the chains that were holding my arms went slack. My arms fell to my sides and Dominic dropped me on the floor. I crumbled and just layed there until he grabbed my hair and pulled me up. He pulled me close to his crotch and I looked up at him. "Start. Now."

Sadly I knew what he wanted. I shook my head pushing myself away but I was quickly brought closer. I couldn't get away from this one. I slowly undid his pants and pulled his pants and underwear low enough for his cock to go past. It stood at attention measuring around nine or nine and a half inches. I gulped. I looked back up at him silently pleading. Dominic smiled down at me and tightened his grip on my hair. I looked back at it. Jow was I supposed to do this? Might as well get it over with right. I slowly opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around the tip.

"Take it all in." Dominic said. I shuddered and took it in little by little until the tip hit the back of my throat. I started to choke and my eyes welled up. But i still had about two inches left. "Need some help?" I could hear the smug smile in his voice.i was about to flash him a glare when he thust the rest of it into my mouth. The tip of my nose was brushing his skin. And as if I wasn't choking enough before i could now feel the buldge near where my Adam's apple sat. "Start moving your cute little head for me ok Fangy." He pulled my mouth off until my lips were almost off then he slammed right back into my mouth. He stopped and I knew that he expected me to do the rest. So i did.

I bobbed my head slowly taking breaths when it was out of my mouth. This was a nightmare. Please god make it stop. Low groans could be heard from above me so I decided that the fastest way out of this was to finish him off. So i bobbed my head faster i could taste the bit of precum dripping out of him. It felt like he was getting harder and harder as time went on and as it felt like he was about to cum he pulled my head away. I coughed and shivered as air rushed back into my lungs. He pressed a button and the chains grew taunt again, pulling me up onto my toes like before. Once again Dominic wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Are you ready baby?" He whispered into my ear. I couldn't protest and I couldn't get away. There was nothing I could do and I finally accepted that. So i nodded. "Good boy." He said as he suddenly slammed into me. I threw my head back and screamed. It was the worst pain i had ever felt. Tears ran down my cheeks and he kissed them away.

'Don't touch me.' I thought. 'Don't kiss me. Don't hold me. Get out of me.' I wanted to beat him so bad but the pain was immense. Then he pulled out until just the tip was in me. I was relieved for a second then the next i was in just as much pain as before. If not more. I couldn't speak only squirm and scream as he mercilessly pounded in and out of me. I grabbed onto the chains and pulled so i had something to keep my mind off the pain.

"Oh so you're bleeding? You're a virgin aren't you?" No dip Sherlock. Of course I would be a virgin. "Don't worry it should feel really good right about now." As he said that he angled his thrust and hit something inside me. I screamed in pleasure and pain.

"Oh my god." I said as I stated to see stars. Dominic bit my neck again and I moaned. It felt amazing as he hit my spot over and over. But I knew that it was still wrong. I struggled but my attempts became weak as I was reduced to a moaning, shaking mess. A few groans came from Dominic and he kissed me. I didn't kiss back but he just kept going. Then he took hold of my cock and started pumping his hand making me pull back from his mouth and moan at the ceiling. I started to drool over the amazing feeling. "I-I'm gunna-" I didn't finish my sentence before strings of cum landed on my chest and stomach. My vision went black as Dominic continued to ram into me. Then I suddenly felt something wet and hot shoot into me. I shook at the feeling. As i got my senses back I realized what had just happened. Once again tear ran down my face as Dominic let my legs go and allowed me to dangle. I blocked everything out after that. I was disgusted with myself. I wanted to curl up and die. Next thing i know Max was over me asking me what happened.

*end flashback*

I looked up at Max and noticed her eyes were watering. Im pathetic. I don't deserve her tears and she doesn't deserve to have to cry over me. I noticed the pain in my hips was gone so I readjusted so i could see her better.

"Max stop. Please. I'm fine now. Don't worry about it. Ok?" I gave her a rare smile to comfort her. She hugged me and I wrapped one arm around her waist. I kind of didn't want anyone touching me but this was Max. I can trust her not to hurt me like...he did. We just needed to wait for the other kids to wake up and we would start to make a plan to get out of here. Get away from Dominic. I wasn't going to be here any longer than I had to.

A/N: that is all for now. If you have any ideas for the story feel free to send me a review telling me what it is. Thank you. Radios out. ?


	5. sorry (not chapter)

I am sorry for what happened with chapter 5:Stay away. i am new to fanfiction and and i am still learning now to work everything. so if you'll just wait for me to fix it i'll get the fixed chapter up as soon as ican


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: stay away

Max pov

I allowed Fang to sleep since he obviously needed it. I started to drift off just as Iggy woke up. He sat up and looked at me. Well...in my general direction. "Hey. He asleep?" He asked. I looked over at Fang, his chest still bleeding a little. I nodded. Iggy got up and sat next to Fang and lightly placed a hand on his arm. Fang whimpered and shrunk away from Iggy's touch. Iggy looked hurt by this. His own brother scared of him. The "rock" of the family scared at all.

"I wonder what he's dreaming to make him so fearful in his sleep," Iggy said as he leaned against the wall. I shrugged and looked at his face. My heart alost broke. The calm and serene yet alert expression he always had when he was asleep was nonexistent now. His brow was furrowed eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched. What could he possibly be dreaming.

Fang pov/div

I layed on top of a metal operation table with a mask over my face. My wrists, ankles, neck, and middle were strapped to the table. I knew this operation the best out of any others. I layed there awake but drowsy as the whitecoats lined up their tool. I turned my head to the right and looked at the other boy in the room. My best friend at the time. Experiment D9fns32. Dominic. We had both been called from our cages just to be put here. I didn't even know what was going on. And by the look on Dom's face he didn't know either.

The whitecoats turned around and gathered around us both. "You shall be awake for this operation and you will feel the pain. But this is not a judge of your skill and strength but a judge of your character and indurance. A "who will back down first" if you will," one of them said.

I was confused but i knew not to speak. Dom on the otherhand, "What do you mean backdown first?" Suddenly a shock ran through my body and i spasmed uncontrollably. I clenched my mouth shut as to not scream but i head a chocked squeal from Dominic. After a few seconds the shock was gone and we were left twitching from the aftershock.

"We are going to do a number of operations at once. On your intenstines, muscles, blood, bones, and most importantly your brain." One of them picked up two chips. "We will be inserting these chip so that after we were done you immedetly go to the sparing room. We will be monitoring your brainwaves and vital happenings."They made sure we understood and before we could even blink they started cutting into us. So many screams and cries for help I couldn't tell which ones were mine and which were Dominic's. It went on for what seemed like years when the clock only said an hour and a half. I layed in a pool of my own blood with adrenaline being pumped into me eveytime i tried to pass out. When they were dont they stiched us up and kept their promise. We were immediately thrown into the sparring room. Still shaking and covered in our own blood. Two cages stood on the other side of the room. Both held an eraser. They reached their arms through the bars the second they laid eyes on us. Dom backed into the wall but i stood my ground. My heart was pounding and i was scared for my life but i took a fighting stance and prepared myself for the worst.

The cage doors opened and all hell broke loose. They ran at us. Erasers. Lots of them. Punches were thrown and I protected Dom. He was in pretty bad shape and couldn't fight. I don't even think he knew how. When another eraser came from behind us and grabbed Dom was the moment I can't get out of my mind. He screamed and the eraser suddenly convulsed and fell to the floor. As did the rest of us. Foam filled my mouth and my vision got fuzzy around the edges. after awhile I could see Dominic standing over me. Begging me to get up. But I couldn't. I couldn't stop the Whitecoats from taking us. Couldn't even move when i was thrown back into my cage. The pain of it was unbearable and the second it stopped i moved as far away as i could from Dominic. At this time i wasn't as "macho as i would be later on. but at that moment I knew Dom had caused it with that scream of his. Whatever he did i was scared it would hurt me or even worse, kill me. I was scared. More of Dom than i had ever been of the erasers. "Fang...are you okay?" He asked laying his hand on my leg. I slapped his hand away scared it might cause another attack. He looked hurt but I didn't care at the time. He cried for a long time. For days. I felt bad for him but I couldn't bring myself to get near enough to comfort him. When he finally stopped crying he rufused to even look at me. He would come back from sparring covered in blood that wasn't his. He started acting like the whitecoats pet or something. he was treated well and given what he wanted. But the only thing he asked for was to be present at every one of my operations, fights, trials and everything else i went through. He would always stand in the corner looking like he wanted to join in. like he wanted it more then anything else. like he wanted to make me suffer. like he wanted to...kill me. I sometimes wish he had. The last time i saw him was when we were sent to sparr against each other. I didn't last a minute. only thirty four to be exact. I woke up who knows how long after to a beautiful tan face surrounded withflowwing brown hair. I woke up to Max. To freedom.

Max pov

I watched as Iggy moved Fang's hair out of his face. How he knew it was in his face at all is still a mystery to me. Fang's eyes fluttered open. They weren't as alert as they usually were. More...what's the word...submission with a hint of fear in them, then resistance. He looked up at Iggy and didn't say a word. Then he seemed to relax. "Hey Ig." he said in a horse whisper.

"Oh hey Fang. Feeling any better?" Iggy said a little surprised and quickly pulled his hand away from Fang's face.

It seems that I had been forgotten and they were stuck in they're little bubble. I always thought they were cute. They were best friends. Closer then i know they would care to admit. Closer then we were. I smiled at this. At least Fang can find a silver lining in this cloud. But the scene was interpreted when the chains that were holding us suddenly retracted into the wall bringing all of us with them. I dangled there by my arms three inches off of the ground. I heard Nudge give a small squeak of surprise as she was woken up.

I would have looked around at my flock if the door hadn't suddenly burst open, the light blinding me. When I finally got used to the light i saw a boy. Probably around age seventeen and six feet tall. He was fit and sort of a model toned. His face was smooth with a molded bone structure. His blazing blue eyes were curtained by thick eyelashes and long sunshine blonde hair. I had to admit. He was pretty hot. But he wore something that just cancelled it all out. A stunning white coat. With a name tag that read Dominic T. James. I heard the rattle of chains to my left and i looked over to see Fang trying to shrink into the wall behind us.

"Oh come on Fangy," Dominic said. "That's not until later. So don't get too excited. Right now you get to go to my favorite test." He pulled out a remote and pressed a button and i heard Fang draw in a sharp breath. "The maze." I was confused until i remembered the one thing that made Fang shiver while we were young. The maze that held what Jeb said was his greatest fear. I didn't know exactly what it was but even the mention of the maze made him shake. How could this boy know about it?


End file.
